You Still?
by cils
Summary: Dia yang dulu sempat membuatku ragu, Dia yang dulu membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa karna memikirkannya, Sekarang ada disampingku. GS / GenderSwitch ! HUNHAN !


Hello guys this is my Re-Make Fanfiction story. Sebenarnya sih ini cerita udah lama cuman waktu itu cuman sempet di post di twitter, tapi di hapus lgi.

Awalnya cerita ini itu dari kisahnya "justin bieber" dengan "seseorang" tapi aku ganti characternya jadi hunhan hehe.

Oh iya ini juga upload pertamaku disini. Semoga suka ya. Hehe

"**you still?"**

Author : cils

Rating : T

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Xiumin

Suzy

"Dia yang dulu sempat membuatku ragu, Dia yang dulu membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa karna memikirkannya, Sekarang ada disampingku.  
Aku tau Aku sangat mencintainya, Aku hanya terlalu takut Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan aku percaya dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan akan selalu berada disampingku. Walau nanti dia pergi Jauh, Cintanya akan selalu menemaniku, selalu disampingku. Aku percaya Itu.  
tuhan terima Kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Dia milikku aku tau itu. Dia sangat sempurnah untukku"

.

.

.

Aku sangan merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Sudah 5 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, apakah ia masih mencintaiku seperti dulu? Tapi ia masih sering menelfonku, menanyakan kabarku, dan juga memberikan perhatian lainnya seperti biasa walaupun tidak seperti dulu lagi, kini dia semakin sibuk. Tapi mengapa hatiku ragu? kenapa aku khawatir dia meninggalkanku. apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau dia memang akan meninggalkanku? Aku takut. Sangat takut, karna aku sangat mencintainya, tidak pernah aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki seperti ini. Dia membuatku gila.

Xi Luhan, adalah gadis belia yang tinggal dan lahir di China. Ia adalah anak satu-satu bahkan cucu satu-satu yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Xi. Kini Luhan sudah menginjak usia ke 19 Tahun,wajahnya yang begitu cantik menjadikannya Model yang cukup sukses di negaranya, ia memiliki mata runcing coklat dengan rambut coklat emas bergelombangnya dapat membuat hati setiap pria yang melihatnya tergila-gila. Namun cintanya masih tetap tertuju kepada seoarang Lelaki, Lelaki yang sangat tampan. Lelaki itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja. Tapi kini Windy kurang yakin dengan Lelaki itu, Ia merasa Lelaki itu tidak mencintainya lagi.

Writer's Point Of View

"Of Course beb, im Full now" Luhan mengetakannya dengan senyuman yang lebar hingga mampu membuat seluruh gigi putihnya dapat terlihat.

"Serious?hahaha okay beb, i have to go now. i have an interview after this. good byee. love you" Ucap Lelaki itu dari telfonnya. Dan dibalik handphone itu terdapat senyuman bahagia. akhirnya dia dapat mendengar suara gadisnya itu.

Luhan's Point Of View

"Serious?hahaha okay beb, i have to go now. i have an interview after this. good byee. love you" Ucapnya dari sebrang sana.

"i Love you too Sehun" ucapku kemudian mengakhiri telefonku.

Aku memang mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku ragu, aku ragu dengan dia disana. Bagaimana tidak, dia seorang pria tampan dengan karir yang sangat sukses, dimana-mana dia bisa menemukan Wanita yang jauh lebih cantik, baik bahkan lebih bisa membuatnya lebih mencintainya dan melupakanku. Aku tau aku harus percaya padanya, aku harus memberikan kepercayaan yang besar kepadanya tapi, semenjak rumor itu aku sulit untuk memberikannya kepercayaan. Minggu lalu aku sempat membahas ini, membahas tentang rumor itu, tentang kedekatakannya dengan seorang Model yang sangat Sexy dan cantik, Dia Suzy. Tetapi dia hanya berkata "Me and Her its Just Friend Love, we dont have Realitionship like what they say. believe me im so in love with you" Dia mencoba meyakinkanku. Dan dengan ragunya aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan pelan walau pada akhirnya aku berkata dengan lemas, karena dia tidak mungkin meilihat anggukanku.  
Kini aku dengan Luhan sudah setahun lebih bahkan minggu depan kita sudah setahun 5 bulan. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya itu disebuah toko buku yang ada di London, Inggris. Aku sedang mengunjungi Grandpa yang kebutulan menetap disana semenjak Grandma meninggal. Waktu itu aku sedang sibuk membaca sinopsis buku yang sedang aku pegang, dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan topi. Dan disitulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Luhan sanyang bisa turun sebentar, tolong bantu mama membereskan berkas-berkas ayahmu" Teriak Mamaku dari bawah. Membuyarkan lamuanku tentang Sehun. Kenanganku bersamanya tepatnya.

"oh Iya Ma" Teriakku kemudian turun menemui Mama.

Sehun's Point Of View

Akhirnya, Akhirnya aku sudah bisa mendengar suaranya. Suaranya sungguh lembut, Membuat rasa lelahku hilang. Aku tau aku sangat tergila-gila dengannya. Dia sangan Cantik, Sangat Sempurnah untukku. Aku menahan rasa rinduku padanya. Sudah 5 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku sangat sangat merindukannya. Aku gila aku tau itu, aku gila karnanya.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat Aku sedang menemani Kris mencari buku, entah buku apa yang Ia cari yang jelas saat itu aku merasa sangat bosan, aku ingin pergi melihat-lihattetapi saat aku berjalan tanpa sadar, aku menabrak seorang Wanita, atau lebih tepatnya dia yang menabrakku karena dia yang meminta maaf padaku. Tapi saat dia menatapku, Jantungku serasa berdetak lima kali lebih kencang, Tanganku menjadi lemas, Tubuhku seperti hilang kesadaran. Matanya sangat indah, dan disitulah aku sadar Aku Jatuh Cinta padanya.  
Aku yang mengajaknya berkenalan, karena kutau dia tidak mungkin memulai, dia saja terlihat bingung denganku, Jadi kusodorkan saja tanganku padanya "Sehun. Oh sehun" Ucapku memperkenalkan diriku dan menghiraukan permohonan maafnya. Tapi dia, hanya diam mematung, melihat tanganku, tanganku yang siap menyambut tanggan mungilnya. Tetapi bukannya membalas Jabat tanganku dia malah berkata "Hah?are you Fanboy?" dan itu seketika membuatku tersadar, mana mungkin Ia percaya denganku, Jadi kulepaskan Kacamata Hitamku, dan Kulihat Wajahnya yang Syok, dan badannya agak mundur sedikit mungkin karena terkejut melihatku "Luhan, Xi Luhan" Ucapnya menyambut tanganku. Tuhan tanggannya sangat lembut Aku seperti ingin menggenggamnya dan membawanya pulang, tapi itu tidak mungkin.  
"Sorry, I think ur Fanboy, beacuse... yeah.. you know" ucapnya Terbata-bata sambil melepaskan tangannya dariku.  
Aku kemudian tertawa kecil sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

"hey dud, Sriously, ur crazy, we have an Interview after this, get out change ur clothes" Kris menepuk pundakku. lalu aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kekamarku.

Windy's Point Of View

"Luhan kapan kau berangkat?" Mama membalikkan badannya saat menayakan masalah liburanku dengan Tisha. Tisha adalah Sahabatku dari kecil, ia sanagt cantik dan baik hati.

"ehm, Besok malam ma. Kenapa?" Aku berhenti menonton Televisi, dan memberikan konsentrasi penuh terhadap mamaku. Saat ini kami sedang bersantai setelah membersihkan berkas-berkas Ayah.

"Nggak, Mama cuman nanya aja. Eh ntar beliin mama oleh-olehya" Mamaku menyengir setelah mengucapkan kata oleh-oleh.  
Ini memang bukan kali pertama aku Liburan dengan Xiumin, tapi ini adalah kali pertama aku liburan dengannya diluar Negeri. Hanya kami berdua. Dan aku tau Mamaku sangat ingin ikut, Tapi ayah melarangnya katanya "Mama jaga rumah aja, ngga usah ikut, lagian umur Mamakan beda sama mereka berdua" Wahahaha, dan itu membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

South Korea

"Selamat datang sahabat manisku, dikota kelahiran kekasihku" Xiumin mengucapkannya sambil menarik kopernya kelaur dari bandara besar itu  
Aku hanya menghiraukan ucapannya kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Xiumin menuju mobil yang didepannya telah berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan papan yang menuliskan namaku dan xiumin. Sepertinya itu kendaraan kami selama di Korea

"Kenapa sih cantik? Kenapa bete gitu?" Tisha mengucapkannya dengan nada kasih sayangnya seperti biasa, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil sewaan kita itu.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam, aku memikirkan apakah sebaiknya aku memberitaukan Sehun kalau aku sudah sampai? Aku memang sudah janji padanya kalau aku akan memberitahukannya nanti kalau aku sudah sampai, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari foto mereka. Sebelum menaiki pesawat tadi aku sempat iseng membuka twitter dan aku menemukan banyak foto Suzy dan Sehun sedang tertawa mesra tersebar di Internet, tentu saja aku marah dan kecewa, Tapi apakah harus aku mempercayai perkataannya dulu kalau mereka hanya berteman dan Sehun sangat mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku takut dia pergi dari sisiku. Tidak bertemu dengannya saja aku sudah gila bagaimana jika melepaskannya mingkin aku sudah berada di surga.

Sehun's poitn of View

Kenapa Luhan belum juga melenfonku, apakah pesawatnya terlambat, atau handphonenya sedang bermasalah. Aku sangat panik saat ini, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih, aku sangat khawatir dengannya, belum lagi foto-fotoku bersama Suzy, sebenarnya kami tidak sedang bermesraan saat itu, kami hanya tertawa bersama seperti layaknya teman yang akrab, tetapi paparazi mengartikannya lain. Ini semua sangat membuatku gila. Aku takut bila nanti Luhan melakukan hal konyol, seperti memutuskanku, aku sangat tidak ingin melepaskannya dia adalah hidupku.

"Hyung can you help me?" tanyaku kepada Kris yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ipadnya

"yeah whats up bud" Kris menjawabnya sambil menyentuh pundakku pelan

"ehm, Luhan is here now, i mean Korea, can i go out with her? I really need ur help this time i miss her so bad" Aku mengucapkan penih dengan rasa memohon, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, walau aku tau apakah Luhan sudah sampai atau belum.

"okay, but just for an hour. When you go? Beacause we have acoustic perfomance after this" Kris mengucapkannya tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya dariku

"ehm, i dont know shes not here now, i mean shes still fly now" aku ragu mengatakannya, mengatakan kalau Dia masih dalam pesawat, karena tidak mungkin ia selama ini jika hanya terbang dari China ke Korea.

"okay buddy tell me if shes arrive" Kris meninggalkanku setelah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan

Kuputuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan singkat saja. Dalam peaan itu aku menyuruhnya memberiku kabar jika dia memang telah tiba.

Luhan's Point Of View

Saat perjalanan menuju Apartemen yang Xiumin sudah pesan. Aku mendapatkan SMS darinya, dari Sehun. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberinya kabar jika aku sampai nanti, tapi aku masih bingung aku takut. Tapi karena tidak tega dan aku sudah terlalu cinta dengan Sehun aku membalas pesannya, dalam pesan itu aku hanya berkata bahwa aku telah sampai dan sekarang aku sudah dijalan menuju Apartemen.  
Berselang beberapa detik setelah aku menekan tombol send, Sehun menelponku  
"Hello" ucapku ketika mengangkat telfon darinya

"hey love, finally" Ucapnya membalas sapaanku

"finally?" Tanyaku mengulangi kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan

"yeah, i can hear your voice again" ucapnya, ada nada kelegahan disana, tapi entahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja

"okaaay" aku mengucapkan dengan menekankan huruf K disitu, aku bingung ingin membahas apa dengannya fikiranku masih saja tertuju pada foto itu

"Dinner tonight?" Aku agak terkaget mendengarnya, jika dia mengajakku makan malam berarti aku akan bertemu dengannya. Oh Tuhan aku sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

"um okay, i will, where we meet?" Tanyaku yang  
sekaligus mengiyakan ajakan makan malamnya.

"okay, i'll be waiting for u babe at wats on crown Restaurant" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat bahagia.

"okay, see u there Love you" Aku mengucapkannya dengan senyuman yang terangat manis. Ini memmbuatkan melupakan persoalan fotonya dengan Suzy sejenak.

"okay bye beb. love You More" kemudian ia menutup telfonnya.

Sehun's Point Of View

Aku sudah tidak sabar, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu Lima bulan bukannlah waktu yang cukup singkat, aku harus mengorbankan begitu banyak penantian untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku mengambil kemejaku yang terlihat agak kasual. karna Restoran yang akan aku datangi ini tidak begitu formal yang harus mengggunakan tuksido.  
Sebelum berangkat aku sempat mengiriminya pesan bahwa aku sudah on the way, dan dia membalasnya dengan i will. Aku tersenyum sendiri kala itu.

wats on crown Restaurant

Sesampainya di Restaurant itu aku langsung menuju ke seorang pelayan. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untukku dengan Luhan aku harap Ia bisa menyukainya, Tempatnya sangat Romantis. Aku tau itu karena dia suka hal yang berbau Romantis seperti ini.  
Tidak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Luhan katanya ia sedang mengalami kemacetan, kemungkinan besar Ia akan terlambat karena sepertinya ada kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tapi, ini tidak membuat senyum diwajahku hilang, Karena aku tau Luhan pasti datang. Pasti itu, aku sungguh tidak sabar.  
Saat sedang menunggu Luhan, Aku seperti melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Astaga, itu Suzy sedang apa dia disini sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk menemuinya, lagi pula dia itu Sahabatku.

"Suzy, Hey whats going on?" tanyaku setelah menyadari dia sedang menangis.

"nothing much Hun, i Just, i just broke up with my boyfriend" Suzy mengucapkannya sambil tersedu-sedu.  
Memang akhir-akhir ini Suzy sering bercerita kala pacarnya berubah, tapi aku tidak tau kalau sekarang mereka sudah putus.

"oh im really sorry Suzy" Aku mengelus rambut blondenya.

"haha, im okay Sehun its okay" Ucapnya memaksakan senyuman keluar dari bibirnya. " i Just i dunno what to do. end im not love him anymore" Ucapnya lalu melihat kearahku.

"not love him? what do you mean?" Aku bingung apa maksud dari perkataan Suzy barusan.

"yeah im not love him not anymore" Suzy mengucapkannya kemudian menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, saat itu aku tau ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Apakah ia mabuk? tapi tidak mungkin aku tidak mencium bau Alkohol di sekitar sini.

"yeah Im in love with mabestfriend, but he has a girlfriend" Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Jangan-jangan

"its You stupid" Ucapnya kemudian dia melakukan hal yang paling tidak ingin kulakukan

Dia menciumku.

Luhan's Point Of View

Aku tergesa-gesa memasuki restauran sederhana namun romantis itu, aku sudah membuat Pacarku menunggu terlalu lama, Namun saat aku mencari keberadaannya aku melihat hal yang sanagat kutakutkan, aku melihat hal yang tidak bisa kupercaya aku kaget, tersentak sakit, aku marah.  
"Sehun" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.  
Kemudian aku hanya berlari, yang kitau saat itu aku harus pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Setelah berlari cukup panjang, aku merasa lelah kuputuskan untuk berjalan pelan disekitar trotoar itu.  
Pecahan emosiku kembali tumpah saat, satu per satu memory itu datang. Aku melihatnya bersama wanita itu sedang berciuman. Astaga apakah untuk itu dia memanggilku datang. Apakah untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, bahwa dirinya dengan Suzy kini sudah berpacaran dan dia ingin memutuskanku.  
Aku terus berjalan walau samar-samar kudengar Suara Lelaki berengsek itu. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku saja karena terlalu cinta kepadanya tetapi dia lebih memilih wanita itu.

Gelap hanya itu yang kulihat selanjutnya.

Sebun's Point Of View

Astaga apa yang yelah kuperbuat. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang melakuakannya tapi Suzy. Aku tidak menginginkan ciuman sialan itu. Aku juga berusaha melepaskan Ciumanku dengannya. tapi sangat susah, Suzy menekan bibirnya pada bibirku.  
Setelah melepaskan diri dari Suzy, Aku berlari mengejar Luhan, Aku masih sempat melihat Dress Hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Aku berlari hingga pada akhirnya Ia berhernti berlari, Ia berjalan perlahan disekitar trotoar entah apa yang Ia fikirkan yang jelas dia pasti sudah membenciku. Oh Tuhan Ia menangis, Aku memang sungguh keterlaluan.  
Tak berapa lama aku mengikutinya aku berusaha memanggil namanya, Tetapi yang kudapatkan bukan senyuman ataupun jawaban darinya, Ia Pingsan. Dengan sigap aku menopangnya, agar Ia tidak terjatuh, Pasti rasanya akan cukup sakit. Sudah cukup Ia merasakan sakit. Aku tidak ingin meihatnya terluka lagi.

Luhan's Point Of View

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku merasakan kepalaku sangat berat. Dimana aku, Ini bukan kamar Apartemenku dan Xiumin. Astaga apa yang terjadi semalam.  
Aku mencoba mengingat setiap kejadian yang kualami semalam dan itu membuatku menangis. Aku kini kehilangan dia. Dia yang sangat aku Cintai.

Aku mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar itu, dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang menonton, entah apa yang sedang Ia tonton.  
Sehun? kenapa ia ada disini, apakah ini apartemennya? apa yang sebarnya terjadi?  
Aku berjalan kearahnya, dan dengan lunglai kepalaku masih sakit, masih terasa berat.

"Luhan" Ucapnya saat menyadari diriku kina berada tepat dibelakangnya.  
"Oh God, you okay honey?" tanyanya dan mencoba untuk memengangiku. Namun, kuhempaskan tangannya agar tidak dapat menyentuhku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Dan ini membuatku terluka.

"dont touch me, and dont call me like that. i hcve to go now. excusme. And thanks for everyhing" ucapku seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Luhan, Keadaanmu masih sangat lelah. IstirahatlH dulu sedikit disini" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil menarik tangan kananku.

"Sehun! We're DONE. LET ME GO" Ucapku dengan lantang dan sangat keras. Aku yakin dia tersentak, karena akupun begitu. Aku berlari kecil meninggalkan Apartemen mewahya.

Sehun's Point Of View

"Sehun! We're DONE. LET ME GO" Oh tuhan iya mengucapkannya, kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar dari mulut manisnya. bibir mungil itu mengatakannya. Aku merasa sangat lemah saat ini. Aku Marah kepada diriku sendiri, aku benci kepada diriku sendiri. Saat ini sepertinya nyawaku sudah tidak berada di tubuhku. Aku sakit, sangat sakit. Gadisku meninggalkanku, membenciku.

Luhan's Point Of View

Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis dan menangis, meratapi setiap kejadian yang telah berlalu. Saat aku memasuki Apartemenku bersama Xiumin, yang paling pertama Ia ucapkan hanyalah "where have you been" aku tau Ia khawatir denganku. Namun, saat melihat keadaanku Ia mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkanku memiliki waktuku sendiri.

Sekarang, semuanya tinggal kenangan.  
Semuanya hanyalah kenangan.  
Aku masih bisa mengingat setiap kali Wajah tampannya itu memberikan sengatan kecil saat ia memandanya.  
Aku salah. Aku mencintai Pria yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mempercayai setiap omong kosong dari mulutnya.

Aku berjalan jalan yang ada di sekitar daerah apartemen ku. Tadi aku minta izin untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Aku tahu, kalau Xiumin mengetahui bahwa aku hanya beralasan tadi. Aku tidak ingin mencari Udara segar. Karena dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, Xiumin tau aku sedang terpuruk. Aku sudah menceritakan semua kepadanya sesaat setelah aku menenangkan diri ketika aku sampai tadi.

Fikiranku kini hanya tertuju pada Sehun. Apakah ia bahagia sekarang?Apakah ia sedang tersenyum saat ini?aku sangat merindukannya. Mencintainya adalah Nafas bagiku. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya.

Hujan. Saat ini aku sudah duduk di kursi taman. Hujan membasahi seluruh jalanan, tanaman, bahkan diri  
ku yang saat ini sedang merenung. Aku tahu ini sangat bodoh. Setiap hujan aku sangat mengingat perkataannya. "I know you love rain. but Rain can make you sick. please dont play in the Rain"

Sehun's Poin Of View

"I know you love rain. but Rain can make you sick. please dont play in the Rain" Ucapku saat melihat ia tengah basah kuyup di kursi taman itu. Aku tau Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara kecilku ini, tapi dia kedinginan. Tuhan apa yang harus ku perbuat, dia bisa sakit.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya walau kutau ia tidak mungkin mendengarku, ku bukakan payung hitamku diatas kepalanya, aku tau dia pasti akan marah jika melihatku memayunginya. Karna aku tau ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

Luhan's Point Of view

Ake merasa tidak ada lagi air hujan yang membasahiku, aku merasa seseorang memayungiku, tapi siapa? apakah Xiumin?  
Saat aku mendongak untuk melihatnya, Aku tersentak kaget. Orang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin kutemui memayungiku dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"what are you doing over there" Aku mengucapkannya dengan penuh keberanian. Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

"I know you love rain. but Rain can make you sick. please dont play in the Rain" Ucapnya, yang membuatku Tersentak.

"Sehun" Entah apa yang telah membuatku berhenti mematung. Apakah karna ucapannya barusan? tetapi dia memang sering mengucapkannya kepadaku. Tapi bukannya dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

"I Love you, and i wont let you go"

Sehun's Point Of View

"I Love you, and i wont let you go" Aku mengucapkannya sepenuh hati. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya, aku sangat mencintainya aku tidak sanggup jika begini terus

"Luhannie, me and Suzy is nothing. we just Friend" aku mengucapkannya dengan menahan tangisku.

"LIAR! YOU KISS HER. YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT WHY YOU KISS HER" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Aku tau ia sangat sakit hati dengan perbuatanku. tapi itu bukan keinginanku

"i wont kiss her, she kiss me first. and i try to release it" Aku menahan tangisku. tidak pantas seorang lelaki sepertiku menangis. Aku ini brengsek

"BUT YOU LET HER KISS YOU" Luhan mengucapkannya masih dengan amarah yang membara.

Aku bingung, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mencintainya.

Aku kemudian maju menghampirinya menatap mata coklatnya yang sangat cantik, aku melihat kekecewaan disana dan aku tau itu untukku.

Aku menciumnya.

Luhan's point Of View

Dia menciumku.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya tetapi dia masih tetap melumat bibirku. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya sedetik kemudian ia berkata "What you do is what i do when Suzy Kiss me. I try, try and try to release it. But she keep her lip on my lip"

Astaga, Aku menunduk, menangis. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dimatanya. dimata itu kulihat hanya ada kesedihan. Aku tau itu karena perbuatanku.

Ia memegang tanganku dengan lembut. Aku tidak berusaha melepaskannya, karena itu yang kubutuhkan saat ini.  
Aku mendongak ke atas berusaha melihatnya. Dan kudengar dengan lembut Ia berkata "Yesterday, Now dan tomorrow i will always love you. anything happen. I promise"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, tanda bahwa aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

"now, we have to go. you will be sick if we still in here" dia mengucapkannya sambil menarik tanganku dengan lembut lalu mengambil payungnya dan memelukku agar aku tidak bisa merasakan air hujan.

Dia yang dulu sempat membuatku ragu, Dia yang dulu membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa karna memikirkannya, Sekarang ada disampingku.  
Aku tau Aku sangat mencintainya, Aku hanya terlalu takut Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan aku percaya dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan akan selalu berada disampingku. Walau nanti dia pergi Jauh, Cintanya akan selalu menemaniku, selalu disampingku. Aku percaya Itu.  
tuhan terima Kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Dia milikku aku tau itu. Dia sangat sempurnah untukku.

The End :)


End file.
